


Stay With Me

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, with apologies to carolmaria shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: After a few years of living on Earth with Valkyrie, Carol has to make he ultimate decision.





	Stay With Me

Valkyrie and Carol didn't exactly sleep easy the night before. Valkyrie knew they wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, Carol would have to leave Earth. She couldn't just leave the other planets unprotected. Valkyrie was trying to make peace with this but she had spent the last few years with Carol and she didn't want her to go. But she had to. 

She woke up the next morning, determined on hiding her sorrow. She rolled over, expecting to see Carol on the other side of the bed... only to see no one there. "Babe", she called out.

She left the bedroom to see Carol, fully dressed, staring out a window. "Hey, babe", said Valkyrie in a false jovial tone. "Last day on Earth", she said, waving her fist in the air. "What do you want to do?" Carol said nothing. "Do you maybe want to just stay in bed all day?" Nothing. "Drinks? Karaoke?" Still nothing. "I know you like it when you crush Korg at video games". Still nothing. If Carol were to keel over right now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. "Babe, I know you're sad but this is just the way it has to be."

Finally, Carol spoke. "Do you remember what happened when I went to see my friend Maria".

Valkyrie walked up next to Carol and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That was almost two or three years ago"

Carol didn't hesitate. "Do you remember?"

Valkyrie sighed. "You told me when you got there. She was older. And her daughter was an adult now." She looked over at Carol. "Babe, that's what happens over the course of almost 30 years."

"Keep going". Carol's voice was cracking.

"And you mentioned that she was married to someone else now". Valkyrie again looked at Carol, who nodded. "What'd she think of you?"

Carol took a few seconds to try and talk. "She was really nice to me". A weak smile appeared on her face. "I remember when I was around, gay marriage wasn't legal yet, so Maria and I kept calling each other friends." Her smile grew a bit. "We weren't gonna tell Monica until the day we were finally able to get married." She began to tear up. Valkyrie wanted to comfort her girlfriend but she realized Carol was still smiling. "I was shocked at first. But they all seemed happy. And I already promised a certain girl that I'd go on a date with her."

"I take it that went well", Valkyrie asked, playfully.

Carol smile began to fade. "Val, these past couple years with you have been the best years of my life" A few tears began to stream down her face. "I can't go".

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her. "But you have to."

"Why do I have to?" She was beginning to sob. If Cap and Clint got to leave, why couldn't she? "Why can't I live a life".

Valkyrie was holding back her tears. She tried to keep a hopeful tone in her voice. "You won't leave Earth forever. You can always visit".

"That's not good enough" Carol was now barely audible because she was crying so much. "What if you find someone else, too?"

Valkyrie let go of her and looked her in the eye. "I won't. And I barely age like you. It's perfect."

Carol began wiping her eyes. "It's only perfect if I stay."

"People need you", said Valkyrie, determined.

"Thor said he and the Guardians met this Quasar person" Carol was almost yelling in desperation. "Maybe she can take over. Thor, too. Have you see what he can do?"

"Babe!"

"There was that other guy he mentioned. Nova or something..."

"Babe!"

"He can take over. Anyone else can do what I can do."

"Carol-"

"I can't leave you!", Carol screamed. She rested her head on Valkyrie's shoulder and sobbed.

Valkyrie stood there, trying to hold it together. She didn't know what to do. She knew Carol had to leave. But she put up with it for her. But now it turns out she doesn't even want to go. After a minute, she nodded and gave a slight smile. "Okay, let's do that." Carol stopped crying and looked at her, confused. "Let's get in touch with Thor. I'm sure he'd love to do it. Maybe that Quasar chick can help too." She leaned over to Carol and kissed her right on the lips. "I don't want you to leave", she said, her eyes welling.

Carol was shaking. "I love you, Val."

Valkyire gave a slight chuckle. "I love you too, Carol Danvers". And then, she made her decision. "Besides, you can't leave. A queen can't leave her kingdom".

Carol was too happy to even ask what that met. "You're the queen, Val".

Valkyrie flashed a nervous smile. "New Asgard can have new queens..." Without warning, she got down on one knee and held Carol's hand. "If that's what you want."

Carol began to cry again. It took her a few minutes before she was finally able to say yes.


End file.
